


Strip It Down

by AlexSmith



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fucking, Gay Sex, Jock Straps, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmith/pseuds/AlexSmith
Summary: Basically Luke Bryan's "Strip It Down" was the catalyst for this fic, and for our favorite McDanno couple sometimes they just need some good ole fashion love making especially with their hectic lives and schedules.





	Strip It Down

Strip It Down

          Steve sighed placing the Silverado into park in his driveway, running his hands through his hair Steve was just glad it was Friday and his week was over. Sitting for a moment and just savoring a minuscule minute of not having anything crazy Steve opened up his phone to see several messages from Danny and Steve wondered where is partner had been leaving quite early for the day which was uncharacteristic for him.

_“I’m at the house, the Camaro is being detailed hence why it’s not here.”_

_“Charlie’s treatment is running late, Grace has practice we are picking the kids up late so come home and relax.”_

The messages made Steve smile and he got out of the truck making his way into the house, unlocking the door Steve was surprised to be met with the lights dimmed and candles placed through out the the living room.

“Danny?” Steve called out expecting to receive a response but was met with a dinging sound from his phone instead.

_“I’ll be down in a sec, don’t go investigating just sit down.”_

Danny’s message read and peeked Steve’s mind and caused the man to raise his eyebrow. What the hell was Danny doing and furthermore why was he ordering him around so.

“Your brain is in over drive babe.” Danny spoke causing Steve to look up the stairs and then do a double take at what Danny was wearing. “Danny,” Steve was able to muster out as he looked up the stairs,

Danny stood at the top of the stairs in just one of Steve’s white button up shirts the first couple of buttons at the top undone showing Danny’s chest and making Steve’s brain go haywire. Quickly making his way up stairs Steve was in Danny’s personal space in a matter of seconds and was quick to place a kiss to Danny’s jaw line making the man let out a small combination of whine/moan that in return just made Steve’s dick stand at attention.

“What’s all this?” Steve questioned his voice rumbling in Danny’s ear and causing Danny to lean into Steve’s embrace.

Danny reached up on his tippy toes and placed a kiss to Steve’s lips who quickly deepened it Steve’s tongue fighting for dominance against Danny’s. Breaking the kiss apart Danny looked up at his lover and smiled,

“We’ve been so busy babe and stressed we’ve got some time and I just wanna make love. I need you Steve.” Danny spoke his voice dripping with desire.

Steve was quick to throw his shirt off revealing his chest to Danny who was quick to start kissing Steve’s collar bone before gently teasing one of Steve’s nipples causing the man to moan out in sheer pleasure which in return just made Danny’s cock harder.

“Slide your hands up under the shirt,” Danny spoke causing Steve to do as he was told, Steve was met with fabric covering Danny’s cock but the fabric went to a small strip and then Steve felt nothing on Danny’s ass.

“Fuck babe, you did not.” Steve spoke his hands squeezing Danny’s ass, Danny in a jock strap was Steve’s secret wish and he couldn’t believe Danny was obliging. Deciding he was over seeing Danny in his shirt, Steve made quick work of removing the shirt to reveal Danny; and Steve couldn’t help it his natural instinct had kicked in and he lifted Danny up and pinned him against the wall, Danny ran his fingers through Steve’s hair arching his back as Steve kissed his neck and collarbones Danny could feel Steve’s cock through his jeans and wanted nothing more than to please Steve.

“Bedroom now,” Danny ordered which Steve happily obliged with, Danny felt his back hit the bed and he marveled as Steve tried to undo his jeans which Danny stoped him from doing which in return caused Steve to whimper. Danny undid the belt that was holding Steve’s jeans up and made quick work of undoing the button and letting the zipper down.

Danny was ashamed to admit but seeing Steve’s cock hard and plumped just for him was a feeling he couldn’t describe. Danny’s hand brushed over the material of Steve’s underwear causing Steve to mumble out a “fuck.” Before he knew it Danny felt Steve pull him close to the end of the bed and his legs were in the air and Steve was on the floor on his knees.

The feeling of Steve’s scruff against his ass and thighs made Danny moan and his fists clenched the bedsheets. “I’m gonna have a snack.” Steve responded and Danny felt the warmth breath of Steve on him and he couldn’t help the moan as Steve’s tongue began to rim him.

Danny ran his hands through Steve’s hair begging Steve to continue what he was doing. It wasn’t long before Danny felt the jockstrap be ripped off and Steve was teasing Danny’s cock and making Danny arch his back and yell out the f word over and over again. Steve’s weight was on top of Danny and the feeling of Danny’s cock against the underwear of Steve was a sensation Danny could hardly stand. Steve got close to Danny’s ear nibbling a bit before his voice became husky with desire. “Tell me what you want baby? I can’t know if you don’t tell me.” Steve spoke causing Danny to moan.

“Make love to me, I need you in me babe please.” Danny begged causing Steve to chuckle,

“I love you Danny so fucking much.” Steve spoke before kissing Danny’s lips causing Danny to whine even more.

Danny felt the coolness of the lube and moaned as Steve slipped a finger inside of him slow and cautious making sure Danny didn’t hurt. The sensation of his prostate being massaged was causing Danny’s cock to twitch and Steve was quick to lick the precum that was dripping.

“Are you okay babe?” Steve spoke enticing Danny with the addition of another finger and Danny nodded. “I need to hear you speak, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Steve spoke requesting Danny to respond.

“God yes babe please, fuck me Steven please!” Danny shouted as Steve continued to finger Danny making sure he wouldn’t hurt Danny. Quickly stripping off his underwear Steve lubed his cock and was ready to slide into Danny.

“Nope, look over at the chair, we both wanted to try it.” Danny spoke pushing up from the bed and motioning for Steve to sit in a chair. Straddling Steve’s lap, Danny slowly slid down onto Steve causing Steve to moan and in return causing Danny to whimper.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked afraid he was hurting Danny. “Feels so good over stimulating almost.” Danny whispered out as Steve slowly began to buck his hips holding his boyfriend tight. Steve was quick to agree that the new position was almost too much and he stood holding Danny and laid Danny back down on the bed.

Steve couldn’t help it anymore and he began to buck against Danny’s ass the feeling of being inside Danny was incredible and he couldn’t help that he was fucking Danny hard and fast now. The sweat against his brow was dripping down onto Danny’s abs and it was so hot watching Danny be pleasured making Danny feel good was all he cared about. “Babe please don’t stop.” Danny moaned his hands grabbing for Steve’s chest and Steve wrapped his hand around Danny’s thrusting harder, the sensation Steve was feeling was brand new and he was completely shocked as Danny’s cock began to shoot thick ropes of cum all over Danny’s chest and onto Steve his self.

Danny wasn’t even touching his self and while they had known about hands free orgasms they had never been able to have it happen before. The moans and sounds Danny was making of riding his orgasm out was the thing Steve needed and he couldn’t believe how fast he was cumming much less inside of Danny, not being able to help it Steve continued to thrust into Danny slowly as they both came down from their orgasms neither one could believe how amazing they had made each other feel.

“Come here,” Steve ordered as he slid out of Danny and laid back on their bed, Steve felt the warmth of Danny laying on his chest and he was so content. Neither one wanted to move, usually they were quick to clean up but the post sex euphoria was just too damn good to mess up this time. The two laid together cuddling and stealing kisses as they talked, the hectic days of their life just forgotten for a moment.


End file.
